Volvere
by Furani No Hana
Summary: [OneShort] Miroku, un monje budista, viaja hacia donde se produce una gerrilla, dejando a su amada Sango con la promesa de volver pero no sabe que llos deseos no siempre se cumplen xD [Sango&Miroku] Lean y dejen reviews


N/a: holas! He vuelto xDD con un nuevo fic de Sango y Miroku xDD espero les guste y dejen reviews.

Sumario: Miroku, un monje budista, debe viajar donde se desarrolla una guerrilla para demostrar sus habilidades e impedir que la gente siga muriendo, dejando a su amada con la promesa de volver. Sango&Miroku

Volveré 

"_Es difícil imaginar que las cosas no siempre son como uno las espera, sino que son todo lo contrario a lo que uno desea. Justo cuando tenía pensado formalizar con mi amada y conversar nuestra situación con su padre, mi maestro me dio como consejo que viajara a una guerrilla, para que probara mis habilidades de convencimiento con la gente. Quizás tendría que curar heridos o tomar armas e ir a la zona de batalla, pero yo no estaba preparado para eso. Sango era una chica de 17 años de edad, vivía con su padre Shako y su hermano menor Kohaku como una humilde familia que se dedicaba al difícil oficio de 'exterminación de monstruos'. De cabello castaño y ojos sinceros, honestos, puros, sin mencionar su cuerpo perfecto, de hermosas curvas y razón por la cual muchos hombres intentaban conquistarla, gracias a los cielos no lo conseguían. La mujer más inteligente y agradable que he conocido en toda mi vida. Aun lo recuerdo fue aquel día en que yo me encontraba de viaje y por casualidad di con la aldea en la que ella vivía junto a su familia. En ese día se encontraban festejando y agradeciendo a los dioses lo bien que les había ido aquel año, y como yo era un monje que siempre viajaba pidiendo alojamiento aldea por aldea, me aceptaron en su banquete, entonces la vi. Ella tenía aproximadamente en ese entonces unos 15 años, estaba vestida con su kimono rosa de manchas un poco más oscuras. Observaba alegremente a la gente que danzaba a la luz de la fogata, entonces yo me acerqué para hablarle. Me preguntó acerca de mi viaje y me hablaba de "usted", algo que me causó mucha gracia, así continuamos hablando mucho tiempo, hasta que terminó la celebración y todos fueron a sus habitaciones. Fui su huésped durante mucho tiempo, tanto así que me convertí en el monje de la aldea. La gente me trataba con respeto, diciéndome 'monje Miroku', pero la única que no me decía por mi nombre era Sango. Siempre me decía 'excelencia', pero evitaba llamarme por mi nombre a toda costa. Creo que jamás escuché mi nombre salir de esos bellos labios que me tentaban a besarla cada vez que me hablaba, que respiraba. _

_La relación con Sango era de amistad, cuando nos veíamos conversábamos amenamente y rara vez se nos veía molestos. Pero ocurrió un día que su padre Shako me hablo del futuro que tenía para Sango. Me contó que quería un esposo fiel, que siempre estuviera a su lado y que conocieran juntos lo bello de la vida – cualidades que yo no cumplía, puesto que viajaba constantemente, era un mujeriego y claro está que ya no era virgen – y que además quería que formara familia, una numerosa familia. Yo no supe que responderle, puesto que como yo era el monje de la aldea la gente confiaba mucho en mí y me preguntaba acerca de muchas cosas importantes para ellos y me pedían que por favor les ayudara a tomar decisiones, pero la noticia de Sango me impacto mucho. Ella era solo una niña, y yo muchas veces le dije que sentía algo por ella, que no era precisamente amistad, pero ella jamás me respondió con algo concreto, me decía que no quería compromisos por el momento y que sería mejor dejar que lo nuestro fuera una simple amistad. No sé si yo estaba dispuesto a eso, siempre me ponía celoso cuando su padre insinuaba que a Sango le gustase algún muchacho de su edad, y aunque tratara de disimularlo, era muy evidente, aunque su padre fingía no darse cuenta. El siempre decía que no quería casar a Sango, no quería obligarla, pero si yo continuaba con mis insinuaciones él tendría que tomar medidas drásticas."_

El monje detuvo su redacción para observar el ambiente festivo que lo rodeaba. El día de su despedida llegaría mañana y toda la aldea había organizado la fiesta. Durante todo el día el no había visto a Sango, al parecer la chica no quería encontrarse con él, pero quería por lo menso despedirse y ay que la fiesta estaba culminando decidió ir a buscarla.

Durante su trayecto, muchas mujeres le deseaban buena suerte, y le pedían que regresara, a lo que él asentía y luego continuaba con su búsqueda, hasta que llego a la cabaña de la familia de Sango. Al parecer la casa estaba sola, por que Miroku llamó a la puerta, pero nadie le contestó, por lo que entró.

Al parecer no había nadie adentro, aun así Miroku buscó hasta escuchar el sollozo de una joven. Lentamente se aproximo al lugar al que oía los sollozos y examinó a la muchacha que lloraba. Era Sango. Al monje le partió el alma verla llorar tan desconsoladamente, ya que luego de un rato parecía la chica se iba a ir en llanto y el monje no podía hacer nada por impedirlo, hasta que escuchó la voz quebrada de la muchacha.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tiene que ir? ¿Va a morir y no va a regresar nunca más… no podré… decirle nunca lo que yo… siento…- la chica se cayó al sentir que alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro, seguramente era su padre o su hermano la persona que quería confortarla.

.- Sango…- murmuró el monje y rápidamente la chica se volteo a mirarle con los ojos como plato

.- Excelencia ¿Qué hace usted aquí? La fiesta está afuera, no acá adentro…

.- Sango, he querido hablar contigo todo el día, pero no te he encontrado…- dijo el monje interrumpiendo a la muchacha mientras tocaba su rostro dulcemente

.- Pero, no sé que quiere decirme…- contestó la castaña y desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con la del monje

.- Sango, yo te amo…- el monje besó dulcemente a la chica, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar por este acto

.- No me bese, por que usted se irá y no volverá jamás…

.- Sango no digas tonterías, yo volveré para estar a tu lado, para cuidarte y amarte, y para muchas cosas más que te diré cuando vuelva…

.- Yo… quiero tener un recuerdo suyo…

La castaña abrazó al monje mientras lloraba en su regazo, era tan confortante llorar de esa manera frente a él, sentirse protegida de esa forma, sentir que nada ni nadie podría quitarle aquella protección, Sango estaba decidida a estar junto al monje, aún así su padre no lo quisiera…

"_Ya amanecía y el sol comenzaba a posarse por sobre nuestras cabezas, yo monje ya estaba vestido y observaba a la bella castaña que yacía dormida plácidamente en la cama. Minutos antes nos habíamos jurado amor eterno y esperaba que esa promesa perdurara. Era tan lindo sentirse así, ligero, casi volátil mientras se observaba a la persona amada. Regresaría con ella, para ella y por ella, no tenía otra razón para vivir que ver a la chica ser feliz, que fuésemos felices juntos y es que mi sueño desde pequeño era ser padre de una numerosa familia, al igual que el de mi bella Sango, pero por razones que solo ella conocía, aun no quería ser madre. _

_Las aves comenzaban a cantar y el sol salía con más rapidez por entre las montañas que se divisaban con suma dificultad debido a la altura de las maderas que rodeaban la aldea. Yo estaba preparado para marcharme. Tenía mi 'equipaje' listo y me había despedido de Sango con un cálido beso en la frente. No tenía el valor para despertarla y decirle que ya llegaba la hora de mi partida, no tenía el valor para verla llorar por lo que era la muerte mi segura. La dejé allí con la promesa de volver, y así sería, aunque me tardara miles de años, aunque perdiese el rumbo y la orientación. Deseaba como nunca que esa guerrilla terminara bien, que no muriera tanta gente, si era así, mi misión abría fracasado y me entrenarían nuevamente por el simple hecho de no ser capaz de resolver un problema como era el de impedir que le gente se matara, pero yo necesitaba volver con Sango. _

_Comencé a caminar hacía la puerta de lo que era la aldea, y mucha gente se despedía de mí muy cortésmente, deseándome buena suerte y dándome ánimos diciéndole que solo era una guerrilla, que volvería sano y salvo para continuar siendo su monje, fiel consejero y amigo."_

"_Pasaron aproximadamente dos años y por fin pude encontrar a lo lejano el campo de batalla, se divisaba un gran tumulto de gente, al parecer ya no era solo una guerrilla, sino que una gran guerra que involucraba a dos regiones del país. Tenía que solucionar el problema pronto, no tenía tiempo que perder: mientras más se demorara, más gente moría, y claro está, las posibilidades de volver junto a mi amada con vida más escasas. _

_Era increíble él numero de cadáveres que se veían mientras uno más se acercaba al campo de batalla, al parecer la gente peleaba por ideales opuestos, algo obvio, pero estos eran realmente peculiares. Una parte de la población – por dar un ejemplo – quería arroz negro solamente por que la otra parte de la población lo quería blanco. Es estúpido, pensaran, pero para esta gente era algo muy importante. La verdad es que el problema era por la mala distribución del pago. Una parte de ellos ganaban una buena suma, la otra tenía que conformarse con las migajas. _

_Necesitaría mucha paciencia para lograr convencer a aquellos individuos de llegar a un acuerdo razonable. Las guerras no son la solución a los problemas, la gran parte de la gente muere, las mujeres quedan viudas y los niños sin padre, y uno como buena persona debe ayudar en lo que pueda. _

_Muchas veces yo y Sango entregábamos nuestras ganancias a aldeas más pobres que la nuestra. Como ambos éramos exterminadores – por así decirlo, ya que yo era un monje que de alguna u otra forma enfrentaba monstruos – pasábamos aldea por aldea buscando a que demonio exterminar. Una vez Sango se encontró con un niño llorando bajo la lluvia, sus padres habían muerto, su papá en la guerra y su mamá fue atacada despiadadamente por un demonio, algo que traumatizó al pequeño. Sango, de buen corazón mi dulce muchacha. Le entrego alimento al pequeño que llevaba dos días sin probar bocado y lo llevó a la aldea de exterminadores, donde lo sometió a un arduo entrenamiento para que se fortaleciera físicamente, que era todo lo que Sango podía hacer, ya que como se crío si madre en cuento a las palabras no era muy buena. _

_Cuanto amo a esa chica, recuerdo que hace muy poco vimos a ese muchacho. Tenía ya doce años, tres más que cuando lo vimos, era todo un hombre; fuerte, amable y por supuesto solidario al igual había sido Sango con él. Vivía junto a su amiga que había encontrado en su misma situación y al parecer pretendían ser algo más que amigos. Esa situación me llamó mucho la atención; era como yo con Sango. Yo quería ser más que su amigo, su amado, al padre de sus hijos, aunque ciertamente el padre de ella se opusiera, algo que se repetía constantemente cuando m tocaba realizar alguna actividad con Sango. Al parecer Shako no quería que le 1queiotara a su hijita bebé, y no lo culpo… sinceramente no lo culpo, yo tampoco querría alejarme de aquel dulce terrón de azúcar. _

_Me faltan palabras para describir la dulzura de Sango, tanto así que alargaría este relato de manera innecesaria, contando detalles tan absurdos como son que puede respirar, hablar escuchar y caminar. No toda la gente puede, pero conque diga que si puede hacerlo basta y sobra ¿no? Shako siempre me decía 'el día en que Sango encuentre a alguno merecedor de su corazón, moriré en paz, no hasta que eso ocurra…' buena razón para vivir ¿Qué mejor razón que comprobar la felicidad de tus hijos? En ese momento me dieron ganas de decirle 'Shako, yo me encargaré de hacer feliz a tu hija, de amarla y respetarla por sobre todas las cosas y hasta que la muerte no separa…' pero no pude. Sango es la mejor mujer del mundo, hermosa, entusiasta, alegre, inteligente, y cien mil cualidades más que yo jamás vi en otra mujer. A Sango se le puede respetar sin necesidad de que lo pida, se le escucha sin la necesidad de que hable, se le pude ver sonreír sin necesidad de tener un día feliz. Es la mujer más bella que conocido en mí vida._

_Dos años más. Dos años más tardé en solucionar el problema de los aldeanos y sus pagos, dos años que la vida no me devolverá jamás. Ahora por fin podré regresar junto a mí bella castaña que me está esperando en casa, quizás con alguna sorpresa agradable, a lo mejor la única vez que compartimos la noche… puede que se transforme en una verdadera sorpresa._

_Cuando vi las altas murallas que separaban la aldea de un montón de rocas, pensé que estaba alucinando, que todas las cosas que había vivido con Sango nunca más se repetirían. Sentí ganas de correr hacía allá, hacía donde estaba mi amada de toda la vida, pero algo me detenía, una mala espina._

_Inmediatamente cuando llegue pregunté por Sango y me contestaron que ya no estaba con ellos. Pensé lo peor, que había muerto, que ya no estaba en este mundo, para mi suerte me dijeron lo contrario. Se había marchado con su padre a entregar a algún lugar de las montañas, cerca de donde yo me encontraba, ya que la castaña iba constantemente hacía allá a visitar a sus amigas. _

_Me puse en marcha sin pensarlo dos veces en la dirección me habían indicado, ya faltaba poco para llegar cuando me encontré con el padre de Sango, Shako, se me acercó y con los ojos como plato me dijo:_

.- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No se supone habías muerto en la guerra?

.- No, no he muerto, regresé para pedirle la mano de su hija, yo amo a Sango desde que la conocí, necesito estar junto a ella…

_Shako simplemente se dio media vuelta para luego observarme con nostalgia, tenía algo en su cara que me preocupaba._

.- Lo siento mucho Miroku – me dijo – pero Sango ya tiene esposo…

_Ante estas palabras creí que el mundo se me venía abajo. Shako, de indicó con la mirada el lugar en el que vivía Sango, a unos pasos de donde yo estaba. A través de la pequeña ventana que había en la sala se veían una mujer un hombre y un niño, supuse que ese era el hijo de Sango y aquel hombre que me había arrebatado cruelmente su corazón. Sentí como lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta conmigo? Yo que había luchado contra todo, en un momento casi caí en la desesperación de no saber quien era, de no poder sentir nada. Me perdí en el desierto para luego enfrentarme a una terrible tormenta en el océano, sin embargo, podría jurar que aquel hombre no había hecho todo lo que yo por Sango, el no había dado su vida para estar junto a ella._

_Lentamente me alejé de lo que sería mi felicidad, y a Shako poco le importo, por que para él yo siempre había sido y sería un mujeriego empedernido que no sabía hacer nada más que acostarme con mujeres, y yo lo entendía a la perfección. Muchas veces antes cuando yo no sentía cosas pro Sango aún, me dediqué a coquetear con mujeres muchas veces acostándome con ellas, pero cuando comencé a amar a Sango, todo eso había cambiado. Pero ahora, ahora mi vida ya no tenía ningún sentido. La mujer por la que yo daría todo estaba con otro, pero yo aún podía hacer algo, y me gustaría que ella algún día supiese cuanto la quise, que todo lo que ella hacía para mí era sagrado, era ley, que todo, todo, absolutamente todo lo que ella me decía yo lo recordaba con cariño. Me gustaría que alguien le dijera que la cuidaré por siempre… desde el más bello rincón del cielo, o quizás del infierno por causarte tanto daño Sango, de todas maneras procura ser feliz, no por mí, pero al menos por tu bella familia, Sango… por nuestro pequeño… yo te cuidaré desde los cielos…" _

Fin

N/a: Bien espero les haya gustado, la verdad jamás me puse a redactar poniéndome en el lugar del protagonista, o sea siempre lo hago, pero escribirlo es muy distinto, como decía espero les haya gustado y la verdad esto lo terminé en tiempo récord xDD juntando todos los minutos que escribí hago como una hora xDDD bueno, eso era, espero sus reviews, críticas, comentarios, ladrillazos tomates y cosas de esa onda xDDD


End file.
